poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Brave
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Brave is a crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot The Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, the Muppets, and the rest meet Princess Merida who learns to become brave by trying to learn archery. After Merida disobeys her mother, she separates the family by tearing the blanket with a picture of her and her family on it. Later she encounters the witch who makes lots of bear objects and stuff, and then the witch makes Merida a cake for her mother. But after Mom eats the cake the witch made, she turns into a bear, and then Merida's brothers eat the cake to turn into bear cubs after her. After she defeats Mordu, an evil black bear, she covers her mother with the blanket under the sun to turn her into a human again and then her brothers too. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Princess Jasmine, Iago, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *The Toy Story films, The Incredibles, and Brave were made by Disney and Pixar. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Action/Adventure films